The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Both of the array substrate and the color filter substrate respectively have an alignment film arranged thereon, such that liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer can be arranged in alignment along trenches on the alignment film, and controlled by electric fields to form displayed picture planes. These two substrates are installed fixedly through seal agent. On the color filter substrate, a photo spacer is provided to form a block for preventing the alignment film on the color filter substrate from flowing towards the seal agent. However, since there is no block provided on the array substrate, position of the alignment film on the array substrate is merely controlled by the precision thereof. As long as the position precision of the alignment film on the array substrate is not controlled well, the condition of too thin or stacked alignment film may occur at the edge of the display area of the array substrate. Moreover, when the liquid crystal display panel is turned on, non-uniform luminance could happen that is called “Mura” phenomenon.